


Guess She Was Needed

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AO3 exclusive, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, In memory of Dame Diana Rigg, The Avengers (TV) - Freeform, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Alex is binge-watching. There's a reason. Astra loves her more. Basically a tribute.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Guess She Was Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



Alex was sitting on the sofa, munching on freshly popped buttered popcorn, watching the TV. Especially the brunette clad in black leather that clung to every curve of her body.

Astra quietly stood in the doorway to the living room, simply admiring the woman she loved. Thing is that she was binging the series ever since the morning...and now it's 2:00 a.m. and she's still watching. But it was understandable since Astra knew exactly why.

The General sat down next to her wife and kissed her near Alex's ear. Usually, that kiss would be a nibble on the earlobe, usually as a prelude to more adventurous activities. But not tonight. Alex just leaned into her General's shoulder.

"You know, she was one of the reasons I decided to join the DEO. Mom and Dad watched this show every morning at 2 am. I know that Dad had a crush on her. I think Mom had one too.”

“Anyone with eyes would.”

The two women watched as the glamorous, athletic, lithe, very beautiful brunette lept from a second-story brick building into a red Triumph convertible and drove off.

“Do you know something?”

“What, my Brave One?”

“I had a daydream. She was laying on her bed, she was still beautiful after 82 years, then suddenly a note appears on her bed. She opens the envelope and it says “Mrs. Peel, you’re needed. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.”

A wider smile graced the General’s face. Every day she finds Alex Danvers more whimsical, big-hearted, more adorkable, and more amazing. Even in mourning.

Astra pulls her Brave One close as they prepare to watch the next episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace Dame Diana Rigg.


End file.
